


Colorblind Love

by smilingskies



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, King - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, Queen - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22105027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilingskies/pseuds/smilingskies
Summary: WWIII happened not with a bang, but scream by scream. Blood coated many hands and the government may as well have been six feet under. Chaos was the only thing the world knew at that point, they needed order. To help manage the catastrophe rulers were appointed, they separated everyone depending on the color of their eyes. Jobs were assigned and rules arranged, no one other than the same color could marry.Evelyn has lived her life in hiding, ever since she was born with blue eyes and not brown her family was in a scurry to cover up the fact that their daughter was different. Her secret could never be found or she would be stripped away from her family and placed in an orphanage. Of course, you can only hide for so long.Alexander, the heir to the throne takes an unexpected journey through the town. He never expected the meet the blue-eyed beauty he would soon fall for.It's against the rules, but are the rules against love
Relationships: Evelyn/Alexander
Kudos: 1





	1. Color

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WWIII happened not with a bang, but scream by scream. Blood coated many hands and the government may as well have been six feet under. Chaos was the only thing the world knew at that point, they needed order. To help manage the catastrophe, rulers were appointed, they separated everyone depending on the color of their eyes. Jobs were assigned and rules arranged, no one other than the same color could marry.   
> Evelyn has lived her life in hiding, ever since she was born with blue eyes and not brown, her family was in a scurry to cover up the fact that their daughter was different. Her secret could never be found, or she would be stripped away from her family and placed in an orphanage. Of course, you can only hide for so long.  
> Alexander, the heir to the throne, takes an unexpected journey through the town. He never expected the meet the blue-eyed beauty he would soon fall for.   
> It's against the rules, but are the rules against love?

Chapter One

The smell of different assortments of goods blanketed her senses as she breathed in the sugary air. The light tinkling of the bell resounded through the busy room. Ev stared at the green trees covering the horizon in the distance, tapping her pen madly against the paper of the notebook she held in her hand like an ancient artifact. Her mind swirled with the possibilities of what could have been if the world had never been divided so unequally. Split into proportions depending on the color of your eyes. Mothers forced away from babes and accused of cheating, genetics didn’t matter after the fourth World War, only decreasing population and the government's ruling did.   
Difference was mandatory to be seen. All gender roles were cast aside, skin was not an issue. Instead, the government turned to a well-known quote that would soon take over the country. _Eyes are the window to the soul._ The most wealthy took over, green eyes rose to the top of the patriarchy. When the government fell apart it was the final string to have full rule. Eskor Vanches, a man of horrid character and forest green eyes demanded that social classes were mandatory. Green, Gray, Blue, Hazel, Brown. The order repeated in her mind, playing like an anthem, this was her world. The majority of the country stayed at the bottom of the social classes well the rich become richer and the poor were left with nothing but a sliver of pride they hung on to like a lifeline. In the end, it was all they really had left.  
Ev stared at the window, memorizing her reflection for future references. Every time she looked in the mirror she saw the turquoise eyes staring back at her and cursed her king for causing her and her family so much suffering. This would have been a good sight in the modern world if the rest of her family weren’t graced with the deep brown of their eyes. She was the difference. The line between brown and blue had always been blurred but Evelyn made it clear. She could never go outside without covering her eyes, never play with the other brown-eyed kids, never go out unless told so. She was a blue, living the life of a brown. Knowing her secret would die with her, or she would die because of it.   
“Evelyn, darling, come help with the deliveries.” Her mother's soft voice floated over to her ears, ripping her away from the dark thoughts that plagued her mind.   
“I’ll be there in a second Ma.”   
Ev stared at the blank sheet of paper a moment longer before pushing herself out of the wooden chair. She stood half-heartedly in the kitchen where her mother was scavaging for the receipt of her work.   
When the slip of slightly crinkled paper was found Ev shoved it in the basket filled with strawberry muffins and ran out the door ready to get back to her thoughts. She picked up the shaded glasses her father had made for her years ago and pushed a rebellious strand of brown hair that had escaped from the bun behind her ear.   
She rushed out the door, leaving the small wooden bakery behind as she headed into town. Dirt kicked up by her feet causing a feeble sneeze to escape her button nose. Ev brushed the brown locks of hair out of her face, willing herself to focus on the task at hand.   
_One foot in front of the other,_ she thought. Walking was an uncomplicated task that no matter how hard she tried Ev could mess up in a heartbeat.   
When the silence of the road came to a halt Ev looked around at the busy chatter of the town. Shops lined the borders of the town square as people walked away, busy with their pending lives. The separation of color was one that was hard to miss, any variation of blue stayed a few feet distances away from any brown or hazel, avoiding them like a deadly plague. The true commoners walked around not caring for the odd glances or stealthy glares. When you were as low as many were on the social class triangle, in the end, it wouldn't matter to you who avoided you and who didn't. Survival of the fittest was still at play and they don't have time to gwack at those who don’t have the latest fashion trends in check.   
Ev continued to walk past the gift shops and restaurants a slight trudge in her step knowing she couldn't have any of it. When she finally came to the cottages on the other side of the town she gazed past house numbers before falling on the correct one. It was a dainty little thing, with flower pots decorating the porch. A baby blue color coated the exterior of the home complimenting the white trim.   
She climbed up the steps with a huff, brushed her boots off on the welcome mat and knocked on the inviting door. Shuffling was heard inside the home and Ev took a step back to avoid any roaming eyes looking past the tint of her glasses.   
The door opened exposing the hazel of Miss Vanderhems eyes. She was a grouchy old lady who liked her muffins more burnt than edible. Ev handed over the muffins hesitantly, taking precaution so the old woman wouldn’t smack her with her cane.   
Miss Vanderhems snatched the basket out of Evelyn's grip before pulling back the towel to look at the goods. Ev had her hand put out, waiting for the cool stack of dollar bills to slip into her palms. “What are these?” The old woman questioned, her voice going two octaves higher than Ev thought possible.   
“Your order ma'am,” Ev replied tiredly, trying to keep her manners in check.   
“I didn’t order strawberry, I got blueberry.”  
“I’m sorry, that’s what the order stated.” Ev almost ran away right there and with the death look Miss Vanderhems was giving her. She could almost see the tombstone: “Evelyn Macy, clubbed to death by a cane.”   
“Well, the orders wrong. Is your mother deaf young lady?”  
Ev remained quiet until she realized she was waiting for an answer. “Uh, no ma’am.”  
“Then why are these strawberry!”  
“Listen, I-I can get you different ones if you’d like.”  
“Kids these days, can't do anything right.” She mumbled shutting the door behind her as she clobbered inside.   
Evelyn stayed on the porch in astonishment and money less.   
“Rude old hag that one.”  
Ev spun around to find the owner of the unfamiliar voice. She gasped when she saw the tall stranger standing directly in front of her. Dirty blonde hair jutted from under the black hat positioned on his head, black tinted glasses covered his eyes. High cheekbones framed his face and lush pink lips moved with every vowel he spoke. Wide shoulders complimented his muscular frame. Evelyn had never fallen in love, never even kissed a man. It was too risky to love when her secret could be out in seconds. But as of now, she wished she could just once and not have to worry about the repercussions.   
“Oh um yeah, she kind of was,” Evelyn replied timidly laughing slightly at the stranger. “So, um, what’s your name?”  
He smiled mischievously, “Alex,” he stuck a palm out.   
“I'm Evelyn, but everyone calls me Ev, except for my sister,” she said the last part with a scowl and anxiously shook his outstretched palm.   
“Well, Ev, maybe next time I’ll try to come earlier and save you.”  
Ev smiled slightly, looking down she replied, “I thought for a second Miss Vanderhems might hit me with her cane.”  
“You have very interesting theories, Miss Evelyn.”  
Ev’s cheeks turned bright pink after being labeled with a title. She had never been called one and she was fine with the realization that she would never have one. For some reason, him calling her that made her heart flutter in her chest.   
“Is Alex short for anything?” She questioned spectacularly, “I mean surely your parents didn’t just name you Alex.”  
Ev usually had an incredibly shy demeanor but she couldn't stop the rush of questions spitting out of her mouth. The simple “think before you talk” rule was thrown out the window every time she looked at the new stranger she had met, Alex. The name fit him well but it needed more. “Alexander.”  
A smile graced her face as she looked up at Alexander, Ev wanted to analyze his face not just part of the whole.   
“Why do you wear glasses?”  
The question was risky, but her curiosity was an impulse. Ev could almost always figure out something by herself, give her an equation she’ll give you a sheet of paper showing how to do it in four possible ways. She wasn’t sure she would ever see Alex again no matter how much her soul ached for it. If he was to never come back to town, she wanted to know what possible reason he could have for the black tint covering his eyes. She had never met the man which left him no obligations intact, she scolded herself for wanting otherwise.  
“If I tell you, you have to tell me the same.”  
Her face went ghost white at the thought of revealing her long-kept secret. He remained standing stiffly on the porch that wasn’t theirs. She almost expected Miss Vanderhems to jump out and shout at them to leave but no such thing happened.   
“No, I don’t think that’s such a good idea.”  
“Why not?”  
"I just don’t want to.” Ev turned around cautiously, ready to run for the hills. She climbed down the porch steps when she accidentally knocked over one of the plants.  
“Shit,” she muttered scrambling to clean up the mess and praying Miss Vanderhems was too busy eating the muffins that she hadn’t paid for to realize the loud bang outside. Alex stared at her with one eyebrow raised as she grimaced at the dirt covering her hands. The pot was unrecognizable and beyond repair, she bent down to the stair above to get a broken piece that had fallen when her glasses slipped off, revealing the turquoise eyes she had hidden for almost a full seventeen years. A rush of panic flooded through her and Ev quickly pushed the lenses back on her face when she felt a burning gaze land on her. She glanced up at Alex who had confusion written all over his face.   
“Listen, I-"  
“What’s a blue doing delivering food?”  
Ev paused reciting the answer she had memorized in case of an emergency quite like this, glad the lie hadn't managed to slip her mind in the fear that clouded it.  
“My father owns a large fast-food company and I help with deliveries to get some extra pocket change.” Ev let the lie slip off her tongue smoothly, trying to sound as convincing as possible.   
“Doesn't he have people who can do that for him?”  
“He does, but I like to help.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes,” she replied, trying not to stutter.   
He analyzed the street carefully as if looking to see if anyone was watching when he saw no passerby's he ripped off his glasses. What Ev saw left her speechless, she took her glasses off as if to enhance what she thought not possible.  
Emerald green eyes stared back at her, the color of royalty.


	2. Inevitable

Chapter Two

“No,” the voice of Miss Vanderhems shook Ev to the core, adding to the impending doubt of what had just unfolded before her eyes. The prince was here, in front of her.  
Angst shined on Alex’s face as if not accounting for the older lady standing right behind them. They both looked at her fear evident on their faces, Ev picked up her glasses, but they both knew she had seen. The blue orbs of a girl born into a family of brown and the emerald of royalty.  
“Run.”  
Ev wasn’t certain who spoke, but it was the first thought pummeling in both of their minds. Ev got up off the stairs not sparing a glance back before she took off, soles digging into the ground. Dirt kicked up along her, making her cough and sputter but she continued to run knowing the risks of what would happen if she was caught. Miss Vanderhems would have already screeched out for security to capture her and Ev couldn’t risk rotting in a jail cell for her remaining years.  
With too much at stake she didn’t stop, even when the tree branches reached out with their thin arms and grasped ahold of her. Even when her feet blistered and hot tears seeped from her eyes. Blood could pour from her mouth and she would still try and reach the comforting hold of her family.  
Ev didn’t know where the prince had gone her only thought was getting as far away from town as possible. He would be safe, throw a few coins that would knock every soul in existence off his trail for a few moments.  
She wasn’t completely sure why he had snuck out of his surely glamorous castle to see the slums of his kingdom but he had.  
Ev saw the small wooden house she called home in the distance, the roof poking out among the numerous trees. Old toys long destroyed stood on the front lawn waiting solemnly for the next ride. Small bushes lined the exterior and unwashed windows showed the inside, the bakery was a quaint little thing that stood a few feet distance from the home. Her mother could make the goods, then bring them and sell. No one was there at the moment and Ev turned around in all directions, glad to see no one had caught up yet. She only had so much time before she was discovered she had to think fast.  
Rushing in her home Ev wished she could analyze the brown walls or look at the pictures one more time before she was wished off, but she couldn’t dally.  
The stairs clicked as she went up, stepping on broken floorboards. Throwing clothes and water in a brown satchel she scoured the house for her mother.  
“Ma?”  
Silence.  
Her eyes widened with fear when she stepped outside and saw a carriage right outside the bakery. It was just sitting there with a stallion manning it rightly. Ev was sure it was there to take her away from the loving embrace of her mother and father. Even her sister wouldn’t be able to talk her out of this one. Alyssa had been in the guard for as long as Ev could remember and before that, she dreamed of it. Alyssa was brave, considerate, fearless. A perfect role model with curly brown hair that resembled her own but deep chocolate brown eyes. Alyssa had been able to get Ev out of anything she got herself into. Now Ev wished she was still her and not guarding the castle, she would know what to do. Ev was an introvert, would much rather spend the day coddled in the house with a book and a daydream than outside fighting.  
Ev weighed her options indecisively before cracking open the bakery door slightly. Her mother would surely be there being questioned by a guard. And Ev couldn’t let her slip up affect her family.  
“Ma?” Her voice was a silent whisper in the darkened room. Ev saw the three shadow like figures standing by the stoves and slowly approached them when the lights were switched on, blinding her momentarily. She rubbed her eyes, trying to look past the blobs of darkness swarming through her vision and at the guards currently standing by her tear stained mother.  
Her hands were brought up to her face, tears flowed from her eyelids as she stared at her youngest daughter with a hazy gaze. Brown hair framed her face as she shook her head motioning at Evelyn to not speak a word.  
“Miss, please take off the glasses.” The guard flanking her mother on the left demanded lightly, taking a cautious step towards the frightened girl.  
Ev flinched watching her mothers every breath that’s when she saw the small word escape her lips so quiet even the guards couldn’t hear.  
“Run.”  
And for the second time that day Ev felt her feet flying off the ground rushing for the trees in the distance. Sparing a glance back she saw her mother standing there a grin on her face as the guards continued their chase. But Ev had been running her entire life, ever since first grade when she beat Johnny Mercer in a race and all the boys were petrified at how a girl had beaten one of their own.  
Ev didn’t stop even when she knew they were far gone, even when her feet bled so much that she was afraid she would faint, even when the face of her mother flashed through her mind tears running down her cheeks.  
The sun had fallen behind the hills leaving nothing but the stars in sight. Ev had collapsed on the forest floor moments earlier finding shelter in an empty cave. Ev pushed any thoughts of her family away and focused more on a topic she rather liked, Alex.  
His emerald eyes and chiseled jawline swirled around in her head. She wondered what he was doing so far from the castle and why he had even showed her his identity, it wasn’t like he was obliged to in any case, he was the prince after all. Different scenarios raced through her head maybe he was running away, the stress caving in on him. Or his parents became too overbearing. There were many things that could have made him leave but Ev couldn’t imagine ever wanting to run away from such luxury. She was sure he feasted on around fifty different assortments of food every night and wore his crown to dinner. Riding horse back into the castle so he wouldn’t be late to get his fourteenth portrait done this year.  
Maybe she was over analyzing everything, making his life more like a fairytale than it was in reality. Ev wasn’t told much about the royal family growing up, she assumed her parents didn’t want their youngest knowing the truth about the world. How the king and queen caused so many people suffering that they would have to endure till death where they would pass it along to their children. It wouldn’t matter to the greens or the blues, they could stay up in their castles looking down on the famine destroying their country or sitting in their mansions ignoring knocks on their doors begging for a place to stay the night, or even a stale piece of bread. None of the calls would be answered, no one of a higher class should have to give mercy to those below them. Some may call it inconsiderate, in all truth it was, not that they cared a tad.  
Ev stared at the stars and wondered what the world was like before it all. Was there harmony between different colors? No separation when going to the marketplace, or disgusting looks at passer bys. What were the problems people would have to face so long ago. She couldn’t think of any except the one she was living, she tried but all were surely too cruel to ever even be thought of.  
So she continued to think of the prince and his eyes and then hers. A color. Just a color was ruining her life.


	3. Saviour

Chapter Three

The first thing Ev noticed when she awoke was not the thunderous footsteps getting closer by the second but yet the tangles in her hair and the shooting pain in her back. She tried to stand, ready to get further for the evening, tiny rocks stuck to her clothes and she brushed them off, a layer of dirt following. Ev rubbed her eyes in a pathetic attempt to awaken her when she heard the voices yelling.   
She scrambled, looking around anxiously to find a place to hide. Two large rocks stood to the left of the small cave Ev had resided in over night and she rushed over and hid behind them. They barely hid her body but Ev couldn't care less as she shuddered behind them.   
“Check the cave!” A loud masculine voice called out as she pushed herself further into the rocks. The footsteps got closer, thumping ever so slightly against the cave floors. Miniscule rocks fluttered around with every step they took and Ev found herself covering her face to avoid the flying gunk. Just as she was sure she was to be discovered by the vigil eyes of the guards a voice rang out, one that was oddly familiar. Possibly because it was the green eyed prince she had encountered not to long ago.   
“Wait.”  
All the soldiers screeched to a stop, inches away from her body. The voice was so compulsive, almost entrancing that even she stopped and turned her face towards the soon to be king, the boulders covered her view but for some reason she knew he was staring right at her. Her heart fluttered at the idea but Ev squashed down any feelings she had, she couldn’t afford butterflies at the moment.   
“Let’s go.” The same electrifying voice echoed through the cave as the footsteps retreated silently. Ev had to remind herself to breath as the voice soon floated out of reach and she was left alone.   
Ev wanted to run in the other direction the only way that would take her back to the village, the possibilities of what could happen if she was found by patrolman or a villager going for a stroll was endless. She could be burned at the stake, or stoned to death. The old ways could never quite leave her mind, maybe she didn’t want to think the true possibility of what would happen. Rotting in a cell sounded much less appealing than death. If they even had mercy on her, whip marks would one her back until she was put in her coffin. Withered for the rest of her life for the ice blue eyes that weren’t her fault. She shuddered at the idea and suppred the petrifying thoughts running loose in her mind.   
When she was sure all the men had left she got up, the sun flashing brightly in her eyes. Ev looked at the muddy footprints lining the forest floor, they were headed North. She couldn't go South, or she would be running back into the town that she had run from in the first place. Ev was starting to realize that running directly North wasn’t the best idea she could formulate but at the moment her heart burned to much to think logically. So Ev headed East, desperate to get away from the memories scorching her mind, a fire she couldn’t put out. 

Alexander POV  
She was near, he didn’t know how he knew but everything in his mind pointed North. He and his soldiers had talked strategy for hours before Alex thought about it in a frightened girls mind. Too scared to think about logic or even her next step. So he ordered half to go East and West the others would follow him North.   
Alex didn’t know where his feet where taking him as he pushed away thick branches and jumped over a fallen trees. He kept thinking of his fathers horror stricken face as he was told of the blue eyed girl living with a brown.   
“What a disgrace!” He had exclaimed, his voice echoing across the empty room. Only two thrones sat side by side one taller than the other. His father had been so blinded with rage he completely disregarded the fact that Alex had shown his true identity. In that moment Alex wished he was more a man, that his father would listen to his pleas to not harm the girl the only response was for Alex to command the search. Her mother was in custody as was her father they were deciphering what to do with her sister who currently had a job guarding the palace. Alex knew who she was, the sisters looked so alike he could have mistaken them for twins. But the striking blue and deep brown offset the two giving each a different look. Both beautiful, but he knew from the short glance at Evelyn that she was more than beautiful if there was even a word from it. Every time the thought of her even crossed Alex’s mind he found his chest blazing with a need he couldn't compare to anything. He had felt desire and butterflies but not the ache in his heart begging to be filled. It frightened him to know that these feelings were foreign and that he could never act on them. Alex was expected to be married in ten months time, never to a different color and if it was so it would be to someone out of country he was sure his father was already planning the peace treaties he could get from his sons love life. He supposed it had worked out for his parents, love was hardly a word to describe their relationship but a mutual understanding was surely plausible.   
Alex turned his attention back to the search as his breath came out in short pants. The rain had washed away any footprints she might have left the other night. A small cave was coming in his view he felt a wave of excitement, wanting to see the icy blue eyes of the girl or the pale skin and dark hair that fawned across her face. The pale pink lips that complimented the light freckles across the bridge of her nose, or the heart shape of her face. Everything about her was elegant, perfect but messy, out of the dozens of princesses he had seen he had never seen a face as beautiful as her own. Possibly he was looking at looks to much he could only hope her soul was as lovely as she was on the outside. He almost scoffed, how absolutely absurd was he to think someone as perfect as her could actually be anything other than cruel. Alex supposed his mother was a kind soul with a pretty face but how often could that happen, it was one in a million.   
The cave was closer in view, it was small but big enough to fit a human.   
“Check the cave!” One of the soldiers shouted out. Alex waited hesitantly, if Evelyn had been in the cave then she would be captured and confined to a life of misery.  
He watched the soldiers go deeper into the darkness, examining ever nook but finding nothing. Two large boulders stood to the side of the cave the soldiers slowly got closer and closer to the potential hiding spot and Alex’s anxiety got the better of him, “Wait.” He called out still indecisive of the decision he was making if his father heard… He didn’t want to think of the consequences only the thought of the blue eyed girl should stay in his mind.   
The men dispersed from the cave but he stayed, no one asked a question or even passed an odd look. Who were they to question their future king?   
He stood by the cave, careful to not make a sound waiting to see if the girl would come out, or if she was even there. An ache in his heart led him here and it wouldn’t seem to let him move from the cave. Alex was certain he was being superstitious believing in some magical feeling inside of him, but his gut had never proved him wrong, why should his heart?   
Minutes passed and with each Alex became even more antsy than the first. He had almost given up and his trust of himself was hanging on by a thread with a long sigh he began to trek the journey North when a head popped out and stared him in the eyes. He looked at her but more importantly he focused on her eyes, ice blue.


End file.
